Traição
by Marck Evans
Summary: Sirius aceita ser o Fiel do Segredo de James, e a história segue seu curso. Slash e triste


Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, mas a história é toda minha.

Avisos: Pode ser entendida como uma continuação de "_Agir Sem Pensa_r" e de "_Leite e Mel na sua Boca_" mas pode ser lida de forma totalmente independente. E claro: a fic é slash

Essa fic foi escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de um ano da PSF.

Traição

Voldemort estava cada vez mais próximo de Prongs, Lily e Harry. Sirius passara os últimos meses caçando o traidor junto com Wormtail e tudo o que conseguira foram pistas estranhas que levavam a lugar nenhum.

Os ataques de Comensais estavam cada fez mais freqüentes e sangrentos. Havia mortes entre bruxos e trouxas. Sirius passava cada vez mais noites fora de casa, ajudando a proteger prováveis alvos. Estava cansado, nervoso e abatido. Ele ainda tentava esconder de Remus sua preocupação com um possível traidor. Não queria preocupar o namorado que estava cada dia mais tenso também.

Os dois haviam tido algumas discussões, que sempre terminavam em reconciliações apaixonadas, e com os dois prometendo nunca mais agir de forma tão tola.

Mas acabavam brigando mais uma vez.

Era horrível. Ele e Remus já tinham tido suas desavenças, mas nunca brigaram tanto e daquela forma. Remus estava se afastando dele, e isso era como tirar o chão de Sirius.

Outubro já se aproximava do final e pela primeira vez na vida Sirius sentia medo.

Foi quando Dumbledore sugeriu a James que realizasse o Feitiço Fidelius. Era um feitiço difícil, que requeria alguém de confiança e uma dose considerável de magia.

Quando James perguntou se ele seria o Fiel do seu Segredo Sirius respirou aliviado. Ele o faria. Enfim ele poderia fazer alguma coisa para proteger o amigo e o afilhado.

Foi por isso que ficou tão zangado quando Dumbledore se ofereceu para ser o Fiel do Segredo.

Wormtail o apoiou enfaticamente.

A discussão durou horas, até que Dumbledore foi obrigado a ceder diante da teimosia de Sirius e James. Amanhã eles fariam o feitiço, e Sirius seria o Fiel.

Sirius chegou em casa irritado, Remus não o apoiara totalmente dessa vez. Inferno! E ainda por cima alegara ter alguma coisa para fazer e, sem dizer exatamente o que era, saíra sozinho.

Droga, ele detestava aquele apartamento vazio. Ele detestava a sensação de que Remus estivesse se afastando.

Em sua frustração, Sirius andava de um lado para outro na sala, no estado de ânimo que normalmente o levava a agir antes de analisar direito.

Que merda Dumbledore tinha na cabeça? Será que não era obvio que ele preferia morrer a trair o Prongs? Uma batida na porta interrompeu seu passeio pela sala.

-Wormtail! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa... Prongs?

-Não, Padfoot. Não aconteceu nada. Eu só precisava falar com você. – O bruxo gorducho entrou no apartamento olhando em volta. – E o Moony?

-Remus saiu.

-É? Onde ele foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Saiu, Peter. Ele só precisou sair. – Sirius respirou fundo, tentando manter alguma calma. – O que você queria comigo, Wormtail?

-Sirius, eu estou preocupado. Sabe, eu andei pensando. E se o traidor souber que você é o fiel do segredo? E se ele entrega você? E se te dão Verissaterum?

-Isso não vai acontecer. Eu vou me esconder também, Peter. Vou falar com Remus e vamos nos esconder logo.

-Você acha que ele vai aceitar? Talvez ele não queira.

-E por que ele não iria querer, Peter?

-Por nada. Eu acho que estou preocupado, e vendo problema onde não existe.

O tom de Peter, no entanto, deixou Sirius incomodado. Ele teve a impressão, pela primeira vez, de que o outro bruxo não estava falando tudo o que tinha em mente.

-Peter, você está sabendo de alguma cosia que eu não sei?

-Não. Claro, que não. – Negou rapidamente. – É só preocupação.

-Peter, se você sabe...

-Eu não sei de nada que não tenha te dito, Padfoot. Eu juro. – Peter correu os olhos rapidamente pela sala. – Eu só fico pensando... Se esse cara que a gente procura for alguém muito próximo mesmo, se for alguém que nem é como os outros seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. E se ele estiver sendo forçado? Alguém que tenha algo importante para perder... Uma amante, um filho... Alguém que faria qualquer coisa para defender quem ele ama. Já pensou nisso, Sirius?

-Não. Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

-Pois é. Ao invés de procurarmos alguém ambicioso e cruel temos de procurar alguém vulnerável à chantagem, alguém que tenha pontos fracos... Eu não sei... Alguém bem próximo a nós que venha agindo diferente ultimamente.

-Certo. Você tem toda razão, Wormtail. Mas eu vou abrir o jogo com o Moony também, ele é bom observador, ele pode...

Sirius foi interrompido pela chegada de Remus, mais pálido que o normal, e não viu a expressão tensa de Peter.

-Moony! – Sirius correu para amparar o lobisomem. – Moony, o que houve.

-Nada, Padfoot. Eu só saí para andar um pouco e me senti mal. Só isso.

Novamente Remus estava com respostas evasivas, e dessa vez Peter o olhava assustado. O que diabos estava havendo ali?

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Peter fora embora sem encerar a conversa, deixando Sirius tratar de Remus.

Haviam marcas no corpo de Remus como se ele tivesse sido surrado, mas o amante insistia em dizer que ele apenas caíra ao se sentir mal na rua.

Quando Sirius acabou de cuidar de Remus viu-se subitamente arrastado para a cama pelo lobisomem. Por algumas horas a preocupação sumiu de sua mente, e ele deixou-se amar por Remus, mais passional que de hábito.

Remus era um amante exigente, mas normalmente preferia deixar Sirius tomar a incitativa. Dessa vez ele agia como se não houvesse amanhã, como se tudo o que ele quisesse fosse possuir o corpo e a alma de Sirius.

Durante a ceia tardia Moony não permitiu que ele falasse de guerra, de morte e nem de nada que não fossem boas lembranças de Hogwarts ou dos dois.

Sirius sentiu-se relaxar um pouco, e viu que o amante até voltara a sorrir, mas reparou que Remus quase não havia comido.

Com um gesto da varinha e um pouco de enfado, Remus fez a louça flutuar até a pia e se lavar sozinha enquanto sentava no colo de Sirius.

-Padfoot, você sabe que eu te amo?

Sirius sorriu, surpreso com o jeito de Remus naquela noite.

-Eu também de amo, Moony.

-Eu estou falando sério, Sirius. Você **sabe** que eu te amo. Mas **sabe** mesmo. Acredita nisso de verdade?

-Eu **sei**, Remus.

-Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você?

-Sei.

-Bom... Tenha sempre isso em mente. – Remus o abraçou como se não fosse largá-lo nunca mais.

-Por que isso agora, Remus?

Remus o beijou longamente antes de responder:

-Ás vezes eu tenho tanto medo de te perder... De alguma coisa te acontecer. Bobagem.

Sirius abraçou Remus sem entender o porque daquilo tudo.

-Está tudo bem, Remus?

-Faz amor comigo, Sirius. Me devora. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

O dia nasceu frio e nublado, e encontrou Sirius e Remus trocando beijos depois de uma noite praticamente insone.

-Sempre achei que fosse a véspera da Lua Cheia que deixasse você descontrolado, Moony. Mas acho que essa Lua Nova também é muito interessante. - Sirius riu vendo o rubor tomar conta do rosto de Remus – Pelo menos você tem a decência de ficar vermelho. Nunca mais quero ouvir você reclamar que eu sou o tarado por aqui.

-Eu nunca **reclamei** disso...

Sirius se levantou espreguiçando:

-Eu vou até o Prongs. É hoje que vamos fazer o feitiço. Você vem comigo?

-Sirius... – Remus hesitou.

-O que foi, Moony?

-Deixa Dumbledore ser o fiel.

-O QUÊ?

-Por favor, Sirius.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO?

-Sirius, calma.

-CALMA? POR QUE ISSO AGORA, REMUS?

-SIRIUS! Na tem necessidade desse descontrole, eu só te pedi um favor.

-VOCÊ ME PEDIU PARA NÃO AJUDAR O PRONGS!

-PARA DE GRITAR, PORRA! EU NÃO TE PEDI PARA ABANDONAR O PRONGS! EU SÓ PEDI PARA DEIXAR DE SER UM TEIMOSO FILHO-DA-PUTA E DEIXAR O DUMBLEDORE SER O FIEL.

-POR QUE, REMUS? ME DÁ A MERDA DE UM BOM MOTIVO PRA ISSO.

Remus se afastou respirando fundo e sem olhar para Sirius pediu.

-Porque eu pedi não é motivo?

-Achei que você se importasse com James, Lily e Harry. – Sem perceber Sirius falava como seus antepassados, frio, distante e arrogante.

Sem perceber ele machucava Remus com isso.

-EU ME IMPORTO! Que droga, Sirius eu me importo com eles. Eu só... Eu só tenho medo que te aconteça alguma coisa. Que você passe a ser o alvo. Dumbledore é mais difícil de ser atingido. Por favor, Sirius.

Sirius abraçou Remus, e tentou argumentar.

-Não vai me acontecer nada, Remus. Ninguém vai saber por um bom tempo que eu sou o Fiel do Segredo. James e Lily querem uns dias para descansar. Depois a gente pode se esconder, também.

Remus o abraçou de volta, mas Sirius viu nos olhos dele uma tristeza que quase o fez ceder.

-Tudo bem, Sirius. Faça o que você acha melhor.

-Remus...

-Está tudo bem. Sério. – Remus soltou-se do abraço. – Vá logo, eles estão te esperando.

-Você não vem comigo?

-Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, te vejo amanhã.

-AMANHÃ?

-Eu preciso...

-Quer saber, Remus, amanhã eu vou estar com Wormtail escondido em outro apartamento.

-Mas Sirius, esse ainda é seguro!

-Nós precisamos de um tempo, uns dias... Vou fazer companhia para o Peter até o Dia das Bruxas, aí a gente conversa.

-Sirius!

Remus parecia chocado com a idéia, mas Sirius continuou:

-A gente precisa esfriar a cabeça, Remus. Só isso. Só esfriar a cabeça. No dia primeiro, de manhanzinha, eu estou aqui. Prometo. – Sirius deu-lhe um beijo rápido. – Eu vou levar a moto.

-Já te disse, Sirius. Faça o que você acha melhor. Eu vou fazer o que tenho de fazer.

Remus saiu do quarto deixando Sirius sozinho e preocupado com o comportamento do amante.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

-Qual o problema, Pafoot?

Era realmente uma merda James conhecê-lo tão bem.

-Nenhum. – Rosnou mal humorado.

-Cadê o Moony?

-Não vem. – Sirius conteve-se um pouco, não queria preocupar James. – Ele disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer.

-Brigaram de novo!

-Não. Nós só...

-Wormtail, vê se dá uns conselhos para esse sujeito aí. Eu vou ajudar a Lily com o Harry e já venho.

Peter parecia com medo até de chegar perto dele:

-Tudo bem, Sirius?

-Está. Está tudo bem. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos. – Tem problema se eu for passar uns dias com você. Até o Dia das Bruxas?

-Não claro que não. O Remus...

-Deixa o Remus fora disso.

-Certo. Pensou no que eu disse? Sobre o Verissaterum?

-Vamos ter de arriscar, Wormtail.

-É que... Bom eu tinha tido uma idéia.

-E qual era? – Sirius queria acabar com aquilo logo, queria ir para casa e se entender com Moony, mas o desgraçado do lobisomem não estaria em casa.

-Bem você podia fingir que era o Fiel, e fazer do Remus o Fiel de verdade, assim se alguém fosse atrás de você... não que eu queira você em perigo, mas...

-Eu entendi, Peter. É uma idéia interessante.

-Mas o Remus está tão estranho... Eu nem sei se ele toparia se estivesse aqui. Sabe Sirius, o Remus às vezes parece outra pessoa.

-Bobagem, Peter. É só esse inferno todo que a gente está passando.

-É. Tem razão, claro. O Remus sempre foi mais fechado mesmo, mais misterioso. Pelo menos para mim. Para você não, eu sei. Ele sempre te conta tudo. É. Remus é sempre tão sensato. Ele nunca perde a calma. É impressão minha.

Enquanto Peter resmungava sobre Remus, Sirius lembrava das cenas da véspera. O desespero de Remus por ele, o medo que lhe acontecesse algo, as muitas vezes que o lobisomem chegava machucado em casa e não explicava o que era. Voldemort costumava torturar até seus seguidores. Todo mundo sabia disso.

Mas o que diabos ele estava pensando? Remus e Voldemort. Nunca. Remus era leal, honesto, bom. O melhor deles todos.

-Remus é uma pessoa tão boa, né Sirius. – Peter continuava resmungando, deixando-o tonto com tanta falação.

-Onde está James?

-Ele já vem, Sirius. Pena o Remus não ter vindo aqui. Ele ia com certeza aceitar ser o Fiel para James e Lily. Ele faz qualquer coisa que você pede, não é Sirius? Vocês são tão ligados. Você acha que vai agüentar ficar uma semana longe de Remus? Acho que não. Você volta para casa hoje ainda. Não que eu não queira você na minha casa. Mas é que você e o Remus são tão ligados, vocês sabem tudo um do outro, ele nunca te esconde nada.

Ele não sabia onde Remus tinha ido. Onde diabos ele estava indo no último mês e voltava ferido e desesperado? Tinha algo de muito errado com Remus e ele não tinha visto, não tinha visto porque não queria ver.

Não. Que merda ele tinha na cabeça? Remus não traía.

-Quando você voltar para casa, você vai voltar a estar em perigo. Mas que bobagem minha. Tem Remus. Ele nunca deixaria nada acontecer com você, não é Padfoot? Não. Remus faria qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer um vê isso. Qualquer um sabe disso. Remus ama Sirius mais que tudo.

-Peter. – A voz de Sirius sou mais brusca do que ele pretendia. – Você vai ser o Fiel do Segredo. Eu vou explicar para o Prongs. Ele vai concordar.

-Eu, Sirius?

-Sim. Não vamos dizer nada a ninguém. Se alguém me perguntar o esconderijo deles eu digo que James quer uns dias para descansar com a Lily. Vamos ver o que acontece.

-É muita honra, Sirius. Obrigado por ter pensado em mim. Será que o Remus não vai se chatear?

-Não vamos dizer ao Remus. Eu vou ficar essa semana com você. Depois a gente vê o que acontece.

Sirius sentia-se com se ele estivesse traindo Remus só de pensar que ele poderia ser o espião. Mas ele precisava tirar aquilo a limpo. Era a vida de James, Lily e Harry.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Não era possível que Peter já fosse tão chato assim na escola. Merlin! Ele não se calava nunca?

Sirius queria pensar, mas a voz chiada do outro bruxo o perturbava o dia todo. Uma semana de resmungos e de olhinhos agitados em cima dele todo o tempo. Que inferno!

Que falta Remus fazia. Nos poucos minutos de paz que tivera Sirius chegou à conclusão que ele estava errado, que não era Remus o traidor. E que ele era um idiota por ter brigado com Remus daquele jeito. Se não fosse o orgulho ele já teria largado Peter, seus resmungos e corrido para o seu Moony.

Remus não ia ficar nada satisfeito de terem feito Peter o Fiel, mas agora já estava feito.

Ele prometera estar em casa no dia primeiro bem cedinho, mas que diabos... Fazer uma surpresa para Remus não custava. Dane-se a bronca que ele ia tomar, ele merecia mesmo de qualquer forma.

Despediu-se de Peter aliviado, depois do amigo garantir que ficaria em casa até a noite seguinte, quando iriam dizer quem era realmente o Fiel do Segredo. Sirius saiu dali se sentindo mais leve, Peter era um bom sujeito, mas era muito chato.

Quando chegou em casa encontrou o apartamento vazio. E parecia estar vazio há vários dias.

Remus não o procurara na casa de Peter. Droga, devia estar mais magoado que imaginava. E se...

Sirius correu até o armário e respirou aliviado. As roupas de Remus estavam ali. Não eram muitas, mas estavam todas ali. Ele não o abandonara.

Sirius ainda tentou dormir, mas sem Remus, sem saber onde Remus estava, se estava em perigo, era impossível.

Ele revirou na cama até quase o amanhecer. Que droga, onde diabos Remus estava? Ele queria seu Moony de volta, e logo.

Por mais zangado que imaginasse que ele estaria, Sirius sentia uma necessidade enorme do seu Lobo Maluco.

E se Remus o tivesse procurado, ou estivesse com planos de procurá-lo na casa de Peter? Merda! Ele tinha de voltar lá de qualquer jeito, já que tinha esquecido a moto.

Sirius aparatou no apartamento do outro animago e o encontrou também deserto.

Um sentimento estranho invadiu Sirius. Um medo por Prongs e Lily e Harry.

Medo do que poderia ter acontecido aos amigos e a certeza de ter sido enganado nublaram a mente de Sirius.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Sirius pousou a moto ao lado do monte de escombros que fora a casa de James e Lily. Hagrid estava parado ajeitando alguma coisa nos braços.

-Hagrid, onde eles estão?

-Mortos. Ah Sirius! James e Lily estão mortos.

A frase de Hagrid entrou como uma faca no seu peito. Mortos. E a culpa era toda sua. Ele era o culpado. Ele duvidara de Remus e entregara os amigos àquele verme desgraçado.

-Harry? E Harry? O que aconteceu com ele?

-Ele sobreviveu, Sirius, ele está aqui. – Hagrid mostrou o embrulho nos braços. Seu afilhado escapara. Pelo menos ele. Havia uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do menino, mas ele aprecia bem.

Sirius nem notou quando as lágrimas começaram a correr no seu rosto. James era seu irmão, seu amigo. E ele o deixara morrer. Ele traíra James. Não fora sua intenção, mas ele condenara James e Lily à morte.

-Me dê o garoto, Hagrid. Eu sou o padrinho dele. Eu vou levá-lo para minha casa. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Hagrid se afastou um pouco.

-Desculpe, Sirius. Mas Dumbledore me deu ordens para levá-lo até ele.

Hagrid tinha razão. O que ele faria com o garoto? Remus não estava em casa para ficar com Harry, e ele... Merlin! Ele seria caçado por todos. Ele seria morto. Não. Hagrid tinha razão. Ele representava perigo para Harry. Ele não ia deixar o último Potter morrer.

-Tem razão. – Sirius olhou para a moto. Por um segundo lembrou-se de James ajudando enfeitiçá-la. Ele ia morrer como um traidor hoje, mas antes disso ele ia matar o verdadeiro verme. – Leva a minha moto, Hagrid. Vai ser mais seguro para Harry.

Ele sentiu a enorme mão de o velho amigo em seu ombro:

-Vá ficar com Remus, Sirius. Vocês vão precisar um do outro. Eu cuido do Harry.

-Certo. – Ele beijou a testa do afilhado. – Adeus, Harry.

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Ele cercou Peter no esgoto.

Levou quase dois dias, mas ele conseguiu. O rato miserável estava fugindo dele e dos Comensais, mas aquela caça era dele. Era dele o dever e o direito de matar o desgraçado. De fazer o traidor pagar.

O ódio e a dor queimavam no seu peito. Essa dor e esse ódio só poderiam ser aplacados com o sangue de Peter.

Mas deu tudo errado: A rua toda explodiu depois do discurso patético de Peter. Trouxas mortos para todos os lados, gritos e sangue. Os aurores não demorariam a chegar.

Sirius começou a rir. O rato o enganara mais uma vez.

Sirius Black era realmente um arremedo patético de ser humano.

O barulho dos aurores aparatando seu redor, o feitiço que o impedia de desaparatar. Tudo era infinitamente engraçado e Sirius ria às gargalhadas enquanto gritava sua culpa aos quatro ventos.

Peter escapara, James e Lily estavam mortos e Remus ia desprezá-lo para o resto da vida.

A culpa era toda sua. Ele era uma monstruosidade que não deveria ter nascido.

Os aurores se aproximavam temerosos, fazendo Sirius rir ainda mais.

Ele era um Black no final das contas, e como todo Black que se presa destruía tudo o que tocava.

-EU MATEI ELES! EU MATEI TODOS ELES!

Gritou, rindo alto, mais uma vez antes de ouvir o feitiço estuporante ser lançado em sua direção.

-Rem...

RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB RL&SB 

Remus teve a missão secreta que ele desempenhava para a Ordem cancelada: Voldemort desaparecera. O inferno acabara, nada mais daquilo seria necessário, ele poderia enfim dizer ao Padfoot o que vinha fazendo e tudo voltaria a ficar bem.

Quando chegou em casa, louco para atirar-se nos braços de Sirius e comemorar, encontrou Dumbledore esperando-o.

-Não!

A mente de Remus se recusava a acreditar que Sirius traíra Prongs.

Lily e James não poderiam estar mortos. Peter não podia estar desaparecido. Não era possível. Sirius não faria isso. Harry não teria de ser entregue à irmã de Lily.

Nada disso fazia sentido. Ele não conseguia aceitar.

Remus recusou toda companhia. Se ele estivesse sozinho talvez Sirius viesse até ele. Ele teria uma explicação.

Por quase dois dias Remus esperou sozinho, insone e desesperado dentro do apartamento que dividira com o amante. Sua mente sendo assombrada pelas lembranças do comportamento irritado e diferente de Sirius nos últimos meses.

Remus se recusava a aceitar a idéia de que Sirius fosse culpado! Ele estaria traindo Padfoot se acreditasse que ele faria algo assim.

A memória de Snape na enfermaria de Hogwarts tantos anos atrás voltou à sua mente... Mas Sirius se arrependera. Ele era uma criança na época, fora só imprudente.

E depois, Sirius odiava Voldemort, odiava as crenças de sua família. Sirius era seu amor, seu amante. Ele não era um traidor, um assassino.

Então veio a noticia: Sirius matara Peter, que o estava caçando, e admitira, às gargalhadas, que traíra James e Lily Potter. Ele iria direto para Azkaban.

Remus olhava Dumbledore em silêncio. Sua mente se recusando a aceitar. Seu coração partido.

Lentamente ele se afastou do diretor e se trancou no quarto.

Deitado na cama que fora deles, Remus desejou que a Morte ou a Lua Cheia o levasse dali para sempre.

Era tudo mentira. Sua vida era uma longa sucessão de tristeza e mentira.

Ele se virou de lado abraçando o outro travesseiro.

Não... Não seu Cachorro Louco. Ele não.

Sua mente insistia em lhe mostrar imagens de seus amigos mortos e de seu amante rindo coberto de sangue.

Remus fechou os olhos sem conseguir chorar.

O travesseiro ainda conservava o cheiro de Sirius.


End file.
